<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childhood's End by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479304">Childhood's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shutterbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for the manga, SHUTTERBOX. Takes place after book 3. Angel of Childhood's End, AJ Crandall's POV on his enforced lack of responsibility. Goes with Dane's piece. This was written before the series was completed.  R&amp;R!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Childhood's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Shutterbox manga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Childhood's End</strong>
</p><p>They call me an "old soul." Me and my brother. I hate that name. It makes me feel like the old man I've never let myself become. I'm not real big on the idea of getting old. All the responsibility. All the pressure. All the pills. I'm not good with that stuff. My luck, I'd forget my pills and die anyway.</p><p>So what's the point?</p><p>You want me to "get serious?" To "grow up?" Don't you think I'd like that option? I feel a little like Peter Pan, you know? (Not surprising, since I helped Thom muse J. M. Barrie). But that's what I feel like. The boy who never grew up. Who lived in Neverland with the faeries.</p><p>Just one difference. Peter got to choose that life. That choice was made for me. Oh, well. At least I've got the Beebos. They're kind of like faeries...</p><p>Only not...</p><p>You wonder why I kill myself, don't you? Suicide seems like such a serious choice for someone like me. Most people figure it's just 'cause I don't want to get old. They miss the point.</p><p>I made that choice, because it's one I <em>can</em> make, and no one can take it from me. I can play it off as another stupid, irresponsible thing that I do and no one sees the truth.</p><p>That I choose to die, <em>because</em> I can choose to die. Choose to end my life before I hit adulthood.</p><p>I am Childhood's End, because only in choosing to die can I make a very adult decision...</p><p>Heh... yeah... that's me, fighting the system 'til the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: If you've never heard of "Shutterbox," it's an excellent manga that I still strongly suggest you read! Great characters. I adore the twins Adrien (AJ) and Damien (Dane)... This fic is set from A.J.'s point of view after book 3. Thanks so much for reading. Please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>